The overall objectives of this project is to increase the number of minorities in the biomedical sciences and to increase the research capability of the University of the District of Columbia. Five individual research projects have been initiated to meet the above goals. Each project is headed by a faculty investigator who selects two qualified students to assist in carrying out the research. Research is being conducted on the following topics. Project I. Long-and short-term studies on FD & C Red No. 40 Treated Rats; Project II. Interactions of chlorine with Estarine Sediments and Subsequent Effects on Clams and Oysters; Project III. Connformational Studies on Constituents of Nucleic Acids in Solution; Project IV. The Conformation of Yeast Invertase Glycoprotein; Project V. Schistosoma mansoni: A Comparative Study on In Vitro and In Vivo Schistosomules.